Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a Pokemon, and number 150 in the original Pokedex. Mewtwo is a Psychic Pokemon, and is sometimes used as antagonist. In the first Pokemon games, Mewtwo can only be captured in the Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo is the genetic clone of Mew, the 151st Pokemon. As opposed to Mew's cute appearance, Mewtwo is portrayed as tough. Mewtwo also appears in some Super Smash Bros. games. Appearences Pikachu's Quest Mewtwo will be appearing in the Nintendo DS game Pikachu's Quest. He appears Nintendo Trainer Mewtwo will be appearing in Nintendo Trainer. His role is unknown, though he is assumed to be a trainable Pokemon, as it is unlikely Pokemon themselves will be trainers. Pikachu's Final Destiny Mewtwo is the main antagonist in the game. He summons Meowth and the Doomsday gang to destroy Pikachu. He tries to take over the universe, but he failer and gets defeated by Pikachu. He explodes and the Soul Stars disappear too, turning all characters back to good. However, in the post ending, Mewtwo is seen beating up Meowth and the Doomsday Gang for failing. Super Smash Kartz Mewtwo appears as an unlockable driver in Super Smash Kartz. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Mewtwo, again, will appear as the main villain in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2. He is said to appear as the main villain in Pikachu's story. Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo first appeared in the Nintendo Gamecube game Super Smash Bros. Melee. Though he is not featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, leftover game data shows he was considered as playable once again. Lucario, a new character in Brawl, features a similiar attack as Mewtwo did in Melee (Shadow Ball for Mewtwo and Aura Sphere for Lucario) and Mewtwo also appears as a trophy in the game. Games *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Playable *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Trophy *Super Smash Bros. Combat - Playable *Super Smash Bros. Crisis - Downloadable Character *Super Smash Bros. Dungeon: Angelic and Demonic Rescue Team - Boss *Super Smash Bros. Double Strike - Playable *Super Smash Bros. Adventure - Boss *Super Smash Bros. Platformer - Playable *Super Duper Smash Bros. - Playable Attacks In Melee: *'Standard Special Move: Shadow Ball' *'Side Special Move: Confusion' *'Up Special Move Teleport' *'Down Special Move: Disable' Crisis Main Article: Nintendo Civil War. In the Nintendo Civil War saga, Mewtwo tries to attack King Boo's team. After killing Wizpig, King Boo brainwashes Mewtwo to join his group. Later, Sir Trainy and Wario team up with Mewtwo to form the Triple Alliance. Fan-Fictions Mewtwo is a villain character in Heroes Assemble. A Mewtwo named Mark appeared in the short-lived Smash Destiny fan-fiction. Gallery Mewtwo2.png|Mewtwo by Ken Sugimori Mewtwo2.jpg|Mewtwo in the Super Smash Bros. (series) Mewtwo3D.png|Mewtwo demonstrating his psychic powers CongratsMewtwo4.png|Mewtwo by Baous 150.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Enemies Category:Pokémon Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Antagonist Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc